My Lovely Step Mother
by XiLunara
Summary: " Apa aku salah jika mencintai ibu tiriku ?" " Apa aku salah mencintai anak tiriku ?" XiuHan - LuMin - And other Luhan , Minseok
1. chapter 1

XLNR

 ** _XiuHan_**

 ** _Minseok_**

 ** _Luhan_**

 ** _And other cast_**

 _Baru seminggu menikah , namun suamiku meninggal dunia_

 _Pernikahan yang terpaksa karena almarhum orang tuaku memberi mandat padaku untuk menikahi sahabatnya yang sedang sekarat , ya orang tua dan suamiku mengalami kecelakaan bersama_

 _Orang yang hampir seumuran denganku namun harus menjadi suamiku_

 _Namun ia sama sekali tak menyentuhku_

 _Karena aku hanya mengurusinya_

 _Namun takdur berkata lain_

 _Aku ditinggal olehnya_

 _Dan harus mengurus Anaknya_

 _Bahkan anak itu seumuran denganku_

 _Luhan_

 _ **Become a mother**_

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian itu , dan aku sekarang menyandang status Janda , ya minseok si janda , diusia 25 aku sudah menjadi janda

Namun aku tak peduli

" Aisssh gosong " Cheese burger yang dibuatnya gosong

" Sudah ku bilang kalau aku tidak makan makanan gagal , kamu gagal jadi mama yang baik , ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya ?"

Kwan Lu Han , 25 Tahun anak Kwan Han Bi mendiang suami Minseok

Kehidupan mereka berdua yang aneh terus berlanjut

" Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan hukuman karena kau gagal nerkali kali "

" Eh ... eh ...chankammann ..."

" Kau sudah berjanji bukan ? kalau kau akan menjadi mama yang baik untukku , karena itu kau berjanji akan mengurus rumah dengan baik , sebagai gantinya tinggal bersamaku bukan ?"

Luhan terus memojokkan Minseok ke tembok , mengekung dengan tubuhnya

sedikit menundukkan muka supaya sejajar dengan wajah Minseok

" Apa aku salah , Minseok ?" Lirihnya merdu

" be...benarr "

Mereka masih saling memandang

 _" Kenapa kau malah menjadi mamaku Minseok , tidakkah kau tau betapa aku menginginkanmu ? yatuhannn kenapa hidupku seperti ini , memiliki ibu titi yang bahkan seumuran denganku " batin Luhan_

" Kalau begitu bikin lagi yang baru , aku lapar "

" Ehhhhh..." Teriak minseok sampai Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan melepaskan kungkungannya , Minseok ingin marah , ngomel , bentak segalanya

 _" Luhan jahat , tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya dia yang kupunya sekarang , aku juga berjanji pada ayahnya untuk mengurus Luhan dengan baik , aku harus menjadi Mama yang baik bukan ?" batin Minseok_

Minseok akhirnya membuatkan sarapan lagi untuk Luhan namun

" Tak perlu , aku ada kelas pagi nanti telat " Katanya sembari menghampiri Minseok kembali

" Aku berangkat Ma , berhati hatilah dirumah , jangan lupa makan "

dan

Cupp

Luhan tersenyum manis setelah mencium pipi Minseok

" Cium aku balik "

" Eh " Dasar anak Mesum

Cupp

Minseok mencium pipi Luhan balik , Luhanpun segera keluar rumah

Namun sebenarnya hati mereka tak baik baik saja

diluar nampak menjalani hidup bagai Ibu dan Anak namun hati mereka selalu berdebar bagai anak muda yang jatuh Cinta

XXX

" Ja .. Minseok fighting pekerjaan rumah telah menanti "

Minseok pun memulai membersihkan Rumah , mencuci baju , membersihkan rumah dan segala yang harus dibersihkan

Duaakk

bukkkk

jeduuukkk

Ia terpeleser dari lantai dua menggelinding (¿) ditangga sampai lantai satu

Dahinya berdarah namun ia hanya mencucinya dan memberinya hendiplas

At Campus

Luhan telah menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya , tinggal menuju kantor untuk menandatangani berkas berkas , ya kantor peninggalan ayahnya

namun saat diparkiran ia dicegat (¿) oleh Chanyeol

" Lu "

" Eoh "

" Baekhyun wanna meet you "

" Halaah jangan sok inggris "

" Serius "

" Kau tau aku sama sekali tidak tertarik , kau tertarik dengannya kan yeol , ambil saja "

" Kau pikir dia barang ?"

" Aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan wanita !"

" Bahkan mereka banyak yang mengantri untuk kau tiduri "

" Kau saja yang ambil , sudah aku harus kekantor ayah dan segera pulang "

" Yaakkk , malam nanti ke club "

" Shirreo "

" Yaakkk "

Luhan pun meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja

Ia harus menuju kantor karena sudah mulai larut dan segera pulang , entah kenapa ia yang biasanya rajin ke club untuk sekedar minum atau menyalurkan hasrat menjadi malas dan memilih untuk dirumah

Sementar dirumah Minseok telah selesai memasak makan malam , walaupun sederhana , dengan segala kekacauan dan kegagalan

" Aku pulang "

minseok menyambut Luhan dengan senyumannya

" Eoh Luhan "

" Aku lapar "

" Makanan sudah siap "

Tanpa menjawab Minseok Luhanpun menuju ruang makan dan mulai memakan makan malamnya

Namun hanya sendiruan karena Minseok Duduk diruang tengah dan membuka hendiplas yang menempel dilukanya tadui siang karena lukanya sedikit bengkak dan darah masih keluar

ia pun mengompres sendiri lukanya

Sesaat setelah Luhan menyelesaikan makan malamnya ia menuju kamar namun sewaktu melewati ruang tengah ia melihat Minseok yang meringis sambil memegangi kompresan didahinya

" Wae " Tanya Luhan sembari mendudukkan Dirinya didelan Minseok

" Ah ..." Minseok membuka matanya dan kaget melihat Luhan sudah dihadapannya " gwencanha "

" Jangan sok kuat " Luhan pun mengambil komprean Minseok dan melihat Luka minseok

" Kenapa bisa seperti ini ?"

" Aku terjatuh ditangga , mian "

" Aku sudah bilang tadi untuk hati hati kan ?"

" Mianata Luhan " Minseok menduduk , jujur dia gugup jika bersama Luhan , namun dia bahagia , entah bahagia sebagai perempyan atau sebagai seorang ibu

Namun tanpa diduga duga Luhan malah mengecup Luka didahi Minseok , lama dan lembut namun ia juga menyedot darah dari luka tersebut

Minseok hanya bisa diam dan mengatur detak jantungnya

Ada apa dengan Luhan , kenapa semanis ini

Lama sekali Luhan melumat Luka itu , akhirnya dia lepaskan dan mengelapnya dengan tisu lalu memberi obat merah dan segera memberi perban

" Gomawo Luhan " Apaaa apaan , ia malah mengucapkan terimakasih padahal Luhan melakukan hal yang aneh , namun ia tak bohing ia menyukainya , Taukan kalau Minseok gadis yang polos

" Beri aku hadiah "

" Eh "

" Beri aku bibirmu "

" mwo " Minseok kaget tentu lah , biasanya Luhan hanya akan mencium pipinya

" Minseok "

" Arras..."

Luhan langsung menyambar bibir Minseok , hanya menempel , namun lama kelamaan melumatnya sedikit

Tapi tidak lama , Luhan langsung melepaskannya dan tersenyum manis

" Gomawo " Ia mengacak rambut Kinseok dan segera naik kelantai atas menuju kamarnya

Segera mengunci pintu dan memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh

" Sial kenapa bibirnya semanis itu "

ia masih menetralkan detak jantungnya

sementara Minseok masih membatu ditempatnya tadi

Itu ciuman pertamanya , ayah Luhan sama sekali tak pernah menyentuhkan karena saat menikah ayah Luhan sedang sakit bahkan beberapa hari langsung kritis

Jantungnya pun sama bergemuruh

" Apa aku salah jika menaruh rasa pada anak tiriku ?"

 ** _TBC (?)_**


	2. 2

XLNR

Minseok tertidur dengan perasaan bahagia , menjalani hidup aneh bersama anak tirinya membuat ia merasakan perasaan aneh pula

perasaan apa ?

Hanya dia yang tahu

Begitu pula Luhan , namun ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya

apa ?

He's **Papa**

Maka dari itu ada kalanya Luhan out off control aeeee sok inggris wkwk

Kadang memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan **Mama** kadang ya manggil nama aja karena mereka emang seumuran

Dan satu lagi tidak ada yang tau kalau Minseok adalah Mama tiri Luhan

XXX

" Yep , akhirnya sarapannya berhasil " Riang Minseok

Heleeh setiap hari belajar memasak dari internet akhirnya ada hasilnya juga

" Sudah jam segini kenapa Luhan belum turun ya " Batinnya

" Bangunin ngga ya " Lagi

" Ok bangunin aja "

Minseok pun menuju kamar Luhan , karena tidak dikunci yaudah langsung masuk aja

" Lu bangun "

" Luhan bangun ini sudah pukul 9"

" eeuuunggg..."

" Lu bangun " Karena jengkel Minseok menggoncangkan badan Luhan , namjn

srettttt

breeekkk...

Luhan menarik Minseok dan badan Minseok pun menimpa Luhan , Seolah Minseok menindih Luhan

" Lu lepas , cepat bangun "

" Eoh .."

Luhan langsung bangun dan sedikit mendorong Minseok

" Mian salah orang .." Dia mengucek mata dan melihat jam " Yaaaak aku ada latihan basket pagi ini aissh telaat " omelnya sembari menuju kamar mandi , hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi lalu mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi

" Aku berangkat ma "

Luhan langsung pergi begitu aja

Sedangkan Minseok ?

Dia melamun

" Eumm salah orang ya ?" Keluhnya

" Eeh Luhan sarapan mu "Teriaknya setelah sadar Luhan telah pergi

" Aisshh sebaiknya aku ini mengantar ke kampus "

Minseok pun menyiapkan makanan tersebut merapikan di kotak bekal ,lalu bersiap membersihkan diri , tidak mungkin kan mengantar bekal dengan pakaiaan sedanya ?

Bisa ketauan nanti

XXXX

Sedangkan Luhan telah sampai di kampus dan langsung menuju lapangan basket

" Hey yo cepat bersiap dan bergabung " Teriak Chanyeol

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala dan bersiap

Tidak lama ia bergabung berlatih basket , sesaat setelah ia bergabungpun banyak perempuan yang bersorak kegirangan

Yaaaa pangeran pujaan , idaman wanita sedang bermain basket

Namun bukankah Luhan seolah Tuli ?

Luhan memang Tuli , sok keren jadi ya tidak peduli kalau banyak yang mengejar ngejar dirinya

Latihan Basket pun usai , Luhan dan kelompoknya duduk dipinggir lapangan dan mengistirahatkan badan

Banyak sekali perempuan yang masib menunggunya lebih tepatnya melihatnya dari baris

XXX

Minseok sampai di kampus Luhan dan langsung menanyakan dimana kelas Luhan namun ia diberitahu kalau Luhan sedang dilapangan basket

ia pun menuju kesana dengan nekatnya

dia melihat Luhan dipinggir lapangan , dengan banyak sekali penonton perempuan disana

" Penggemarnya ya hmm" Lirihnya

Tidak mungkin kan ia langsung menemui Luhan , ia takut Luhan marah , maka dari itu ia hanya berdiri disudut bangku penonton

menunggu dan memandang Luhan

Sesaat kemudia Luhan pergi , ia pun mengikutinya diam diam

Luhan menuju belakang kampus disana ada seorang perempuan

perempuan itu menyambut Luhan dengan pelukan

Minseok hanya mengamati dalam diamnya

ia tidak terlalu jelas mendengar apa perkataan Luhan dan perempuan itu , namun tidak lama terlihat perempuan itu mencium bibir Luhan

Minseok kaget

" Luhan sangat tampan , tentu saja punya kekasih bukan " Lirihnya lalu menjatuhkan kotak bekalnya dan langsung lari

Sekilas Luhan melihat Minseok namun ia tak peduli , bukan tak peduli tapi tak yakin kalau itu Minseok

mana mungkin Minseok kekampusnya

Sebenarnya Luhan sedang menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun , namun Baekhyun menolak , tapi bukan Luhan kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau

" Wae Lu " Tanya Baekhyun

" Jangan menciumku , jangan menyentuhku kecuali aku yang memulainya "

" Baiklah "

" Aku pergi "

Ucap Luhan begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun

Sedangkan Baekhyun juga langsung berlari pergi , hatinya mungkin hancur namun males nyeritainnya haha

Luhan berhenti ditempat ia melihat sosok Minseok sekilas tadi

ia melihat kotak bekal yang terjatuh

ia mengamati Kotak bekal itu ada inisial HL , itu inisial papanya berartu kotak bekal dari rumahnya

" Minseok , benarkah " Lirihnya

Luhan mengambil bekal makan itu dan langsung menuju mobilnya bersiap pulang , ia takut kalau itu benar benar Minseok

Luhan tidak bodog bukan kalau ia memang mempunyai rasa terhadap Minseok

Sedangkan Minseok ia telah sampai rumah , duduk terdiam didepan layar tv

Pikirannya melayang kemana mana

" Luhan anakku , kenapa aku seperti ini "

" Tuhan , apa ini salah ?"

" Tuhan , apa ini cinta "

Lirihnya dengan genangan air mata

saat itu pula Luhan memasuki rumah dan melihat Minseok

" Ia menonton boyband bernyanyi tapi kenapa menangis " batinnya

ia pun menghampiri Minseok

" Aku pulang " Ucapnya sembari menidurkan dirinya disofa dan menidurkan kepalanya dipaha minseok

" Eoh Tumben pulang cepat " Balas Minseok sembari mengelap air matanya dan memberikan senyuman manis pada Luhan

" Aku malas sekolah "

" Sebentar lagi kau lulus , bagaimana nanti kau mengurus bisnis papa kalau kau saja malas sekolah "

" Aku sudah bisa mengirusnya , tenag saja " Balas Luhan

ia mengambil tangan minseok dan mengarahkan untuk mengelus kepalanya

Minseok pun dengan senang hati mengelus rambut Luhan

" Ne , tapi kau harus tetap sekolah "

" Aku hanya menunggu skripsi Minseokie " Ucapnya sembari menutup mata

merasakan belaian yang Minseok berikan benar benar membuatnya nyaman

Deg ... Minseokie , dada minseok seperri dipompa cepat jika Luhan memanggilnya seperti itu

" Kau tadi ke kampusku eum" Yanya Luhan lagi kali ini membuka matanya dan menatap Minseok dari bawah

" Tidak " Elak Minseok

" Benarkah ?"

" Benar " Bohong Minseok tanpa menatap Luhan , matanya fokus ke televisi

" Minseok " Panggil Luhan sembari memegang pipi Minseok dan memaksa agar Minseok menatal Luhan

" Kau tadi membawakanku bekal bukan eum "

Minseok hanya menatap Luhan , ia terkejut , ia selalu tak berdaya jika berdekatan dengan Luhan seperti ini

" Kau melihatku berciuman bukan ?"

" Hmm " Minseok hanya bergumam dan memejamkan matanya , tak tahan menatap mata indah Luhan

" Tadi aku dicium bukan mencium , bisa bersihkan bibirku dark perempuan tadi ?" Titah Luhan dengan sangat manis

Minseok langsung membuka mata kaget

seperti di sihir ia menundukkan wajahnya dan

Chup

ia mengucup bibir Luhan sekilas

Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman , Sedangkan Minseok , langsung menatap tv , dengan pipi yang semerah tomat

" Gomawo ma " Ucap Luhan tanpa sadar dan langsung memejamkan mata

Namun kata itu yang langsung menyadarkan Minseok

" Mama ya " Lirihnya dengan air mata yang menetes , hingga mengenai pipi Luhan

Luhan pun langsung membuka matanya kembali namun ia urungkan saat mendengar bisikan Minseok

" Mama ya " Lirih minseok lagi

" Jangan lakukan ini terus menurus jika aku memang mamamu " Lirihnya bahkan seperti bisikan

" Yatuhan "

Minseok pun masih merenung , naas nasipnya , tidak mungkin berharap pada sang putera bukan ?

Luhan hanya kebingungan mendengarnya

" apa minseok mempunyai rasa padaku " batinnya

Luhan pun bangkit dan segera memeluk Minseok

" Jangan menangis , itu menyakiti ku "

Minseok hanya bisa membalas pelukan Luhan , karena hanya ini yang bisa menyembuhkannya

pelukan Luhan

Ia tak munafik , ia hanya gadis Lugu yang mungkin baru merasakan cinta , ia hanya bisa menerima apa yang Luhan berikan dan memberikan apa yang Luhan Minta

" Jangan menagis lagi didepanku " Pinta Luhan dengan nada yang sangat manis

ia memeluk minseok dan mengelus punggungnya

Sedangkan Minseok hanya bisa membalas dengan anggukan

lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan bersiap pergi lagi

" Jaga rumah aku ada urusan sebentar " dia pun melangkah keluar dan segera menghilang ,

Minseok hanya memandang nanar kepergian Luhan

Ia merasa kesepian kembali

Tinggal hanya berdua dengan Luhan dirumah sebesar ini sangat membuatnya kesepian karena Luhan selalu pergi , sedangkan Minseok hanya berdiam diri dirumah

ia pun mulai menuju kamarnya dan beristirahat

XXX

Luhan pergi ke club menjumpai Teman temannya

" Ada yang kosong "

" Denganku saja " jawab baekhyun

" Jangan Baek " larang Chanyeol

" Ada kyungso di kamar no.5" sambung Chanyeol

Luhan pun langsung menuju kamar itu , bukan apa apa , jika dia menyentuh Minseok inilah hasilnya , hasratnya akan naik sampai ubun ubun , alhasil ia harus menyalurkan hasratnya

para sahabatnya memang biasa berbagi partner sex

jadi tidak lah susah menyalurkan hasraynya

Setelah sekian lama menyalurkan hasdatnya , luhan menghampiri Baekhyun , Chanyel dan Lay

" Wine " Tawar lay

" Thanks " Jawab Luhan dan langsung menegak Wine tersebut

" Bolehkah kami kerumahmu Lu " Tanya baekhyun

" Tidak " Jawab Luhan ketus

" Ayolah Lu kau sudah lama tidak membuat party " Bujuk Chanyeol

" Benar Lu , ayolah " Bujuk Lay

" aku akan pikirkan nanti "

" Assa " Ucap Chanyeol dan Lay

" Aku harus pulang "

" What ? Sekarang kau sangat gemar sekali dirumah " Protes lay

" Aku menyiapkam skripsi " elak Luhan

Tanpa mendengar protes protes lain dari temannya pun Luhan langsung pergi menuju parkiran dan melaju bersama mobilnya

Ia mampir di sebuah restourant untuk membeli makanan , sengaja membelikannya untuk Minseok

Tidak lama pun ia langsung menunu rumah , sesaat setelah sampai ia tidak menemukan Minseok

" Ma " Panggilnya

" Mama "

" Minseok " teriaknya

ia pun menuju kamar Minseok dan lega setelah menemukan Minseok sedang duduk membaca buku di ranjang dan mendengarkan aerphone

" Kau pulang " sapa Minseok dengan senyumnya dan menyingkirkan buku dan melepaskan aerphonenya

Luhan pun menghampuri Minseok dan berbaring disamping Minseok duduk

" Sudah makan ?" tanya Luhan

" sudah " Bohong Minseok

" Yah tadi aku membelikanmu makanan "

" Untukmu saja "

" Aku sudah makan di Club "

" Kau ke Club ? " Tanya Minseok kaget

" Aku lelaki normal yang punya hasrat jadi apa salahnya "

" Hmm" Minseok hanya membalas dengan deheman , ia tentu tahu apa yang Luham maksud , Luhan sudah dewasa , dan ini mungkin biasa bagi pergaulannya

" Kau bau minuman " Protes Minseok

" Mandi sana "

" Shirreo , aku mau tidur disini "

" Andwe , mandi dulu "

" Ma , aku lelah " Lirih Luhan

" Mandi Luhan , nanti tidur sama mama eum " Bujuk minseok dengan mesranya

" Ok " Luhan langsung bangkit dan menuju kekamar mandi dikamar minseok

Minseok hanya geleng geleng , ia pun menunu kamar Luhan dan mengambil piyama luhan

tidak lama Luhan selesai mandi dan keluar dengan handuk melilit pahanya , perut absnya dengan rambut basahh

" Errrr seksi " batin Minseok

" Ma piyamaku "

" Eoh ini " Luhan pun masuk kamar mandi lagi dan memakai piyamanya

Minseok langsung menidurkan badannya dikasur karena hari memang sudah larut malam

Luhan pun menyuslnya dan langsung berbaring memeluk Minseok

" Mama night kiss " Aegyonya dengan sangat manja

memang seperti ini , bahkan bisa lebih manja , Luhan biasa manja seperti ini , namun bisa jadi dingin bahkan terkesan sangat cuek

" Shirreo " tolak Minseok " Tidurlah "

" Aiissh , ma besok malam aku kan ada acara disini , aku akan membuat partu dengan teman teman , jangan keluar kamar , arra ?"

manja pasti ada maunya bukan ?

" Arra " jawab Minseok sekenanya , ditolak juga gaakan mungkin kan

Luhan pun langsung memeluk Minseok dan terlelap , Bahkan mereka bukan seperti Ibu dan anak bukan ? ini seperti suami istri , tapi mereka menikmatinya

XXXX

Pagi hari Luhan telah sibuk dengan segala persiapan party dirumahnya

tidak lama datang temannya chanyeol dan lay untuk membantu semuanya

Minseok ? mengunci dirinya dikamar terkadang ia mengintip ke halaman belakang dengan hati ini , Luhan memang menggelar parrynya dibekang rumah dipinggir kolam , tepat dibawah kamar Minseok

" Banyak perempuan yang datang ?" tanya Luhan

" Pasti sob , kita akan party besar besaran " Seru Chanyeol

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya

" Apq kau selalu sendirian Lu " Tanya Lay

" Eum wae ?"

" Ahh ania .."

Malam Pun tiba , banyak sekaki yeman kampus Dan teman Club Luhan ,karena ini adalah party pangeran kampus , jadi banyak peremouan berpakaiaan serba kekurangan bahan yang datang

Persta berlangsung sangat meriah hingga menuju dini hari

Minseok tidak bisa tidur karena musik dj yang sangat berisik ia pun mengintip kebawah dan seketika air jatanya terjatuh kembali saat Melihat Luhan dipojok sana sedang mencium perempuan dan meraba raba badannya

Luhan membawa perempuan itu kekamar bawah yang berjendela kaca , tentu Minseok masih bisa melihatnya

Luhan dengan ganasnya mencumpu perempuan itu

hatinya seperti diremat namun ia tak mau memikirkannya , karena ia takut ia sungguh sungguh cinta , dia hanya bisa melihatnya

Dibawah sana bahkan seperti party sex , banyak orang bercumbu disana sini

air matanya benar benar tidak dapat dicegah , hingga Luhan merasakan ada yang mengawasinya pandangannya ia lebarkan dan

Deg

Pandangan Minseok bertemu dengan mata Luhan

Dunia seolah berhenti bagi Luhan saat menatap Minseok yang memang sedang melihatnya sedang bercumbu

Minseok pun hanya bisa menitikkan air matanya sambil tersenyum

TBC ?

 _Typo dimana mana mian_

 _Makasih yang mau baca_

 _guess_

 _Bee makasih loh udah baca , dan_

 _laras sekar kinanti makasih_ udah mau baca juga , oh ya kamu punya fb namanya Laras Sekar Kinanti juga kan ya ?


	3. 3

XLNR

Sesaat setelah pandangan mata Luhan bertemu dengan netra cantik Minseok , ia langsung bangkit dari acaranya mencicipi itu , ia menghilang dibalik pintu

Sedangkan Minseok segera menutup tirai dan beralih berbaring diranjang

" Kenapa hatiku perih " batinnya sembari memegang bagian sisi kiri dadanya

" Apa kalau suamiku dulu sehat aku juga akan melakukan itu ?" batinnya lagi konyol

" Tubuh Luhan seksi , apa tadi itu namanya bercinta ya " batinnya lagi sambil mengingat tubuh Luhan

" Panas sekali " Lirihnya sembari lari kekamar mandi

ia segera mandi dan mengganti bajunya kenjadi Lingerie tipis , supaya tidak gerah katanya

padahal Luhan selalu melarang Minseok memakai Lingerie

" _Nanti kau akan membuatku gila dan aku tidak akan betah dirumah" Alasannya sih itu_

" Aah molla lagipula Luhan sedang ada pesta kan jadi aku bebas dikamar memakai ini " pikir Minseok

Setelah mandi Minseok pikir lebih baik menonton TV daripada otaknya hanya berisi bagaimana seksinya tubuh Luhan

Tapi tetap saja ia masih memikirkan Luhan

" Apa Luhan masih bercinta ya "

" Intip sedikit tidak masalah kan ?"

pikirnya

Bukan sedang bercinta , Mood Luhan hancur saat melihat Minseok , ia memilih membersihkan diri dan menyuruh teman temannya pulang , karena tadi Chanyeol sempat melihat Minseok

Ia pun menyuruh pelayan membersihkan sisa sisa pestanya dengan cepat

Maka saat Minseok mengintip yang dia lihat adalah keadaan taman yang seperti biasanya

" Eum kenapa sudah berubah " lirihnya

Saat itu pula Luhan diam diam memasuki Kamar Minseok

Bahkan tadi dia ingin marah tapi setelah melihat Minseok memakai Lingerie dari belakang nampak lekuk tubuhnya yabg indah , pantatnya yang berisi _garis miring_ _Semog_

Luhan mendengar keluhan Minseok perihal pestanya yang sudah selesai ia pun memeluk Minseok dari belakang

" Maa "

" Eoh Luhan " Kaget Minseok

" Apa yang mama lihat "

" Pestamu sudah selesai "

" Eum wae "

" Ani "

" Mama tadi melihatku ?"

" Eum itu ..." Minseok gugup ia pikir Luhan tadi tidak melihatnya " Mianhae " Sambungnya

" Mama tau tadi apa "

Minseok hanya menggeleng

Dan Luhan hanya terkekeh ia semakin mempererat pelukannya dan menyumbunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Minseok , sedikit Menjilatinya

" emmm Luhan waeo " Minseok selalu saja lemah kalau Luhan sedang begini , seharusnya ia marah namun ia menikmatinya (¿)

Bukannya menjawab Luhan malah memberi kissmark di leher putih Minseok

Sedangkan Minseok hanya memberi lenguhan kenikmatan

" Jangan biarkan orang lain melakukan ini padamu "

" Nee " jawab Minseok gugup , kakinya sudah melemas

Luhan tau Minseok adalah perempuan polos yang kurang belaian (¿) jadi sekali diperlakukan barbar ia pasti begini , mulutmu luhannnn

" Mama bisa berjalan " Apaan itu

Bukannya menjawab Minseok malah memutar badannya berhadapan dengan Luhan

Pandangan Mereka bertemu kembali , dengan posisi Luhan mssih memeluk Minseok dan minseok memegang tangan kekar Luhan

" Leher mama kau buat ungu lagi ?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah yang sangat merah

" Eum mama marah ?" jawab Luhan dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok dan semakin membuat mereka semakin dekat

Minseok hanya berkedip lucu dengan gelengan kecil karena dahi Luhan sudah menempel didahinya

Luhan bahagia seperti ini , Saat dirumah bermesraan dengan Minseok persetan dengan status mereka berdua

Hasrat Luhan selalu saja tidak bisa diajak kompromi

" Kenapa memakai Lingerie eum"

" Mianhae , udaranya panas sekali "

" Tatap mataku Minseok "

Minseok langsung menatap mata Luhan karena sedari tadi ia hanya memejamkan mata

Jika Luhan sudah memanggil namanya berarti Luhan sedang memperlakukan dirinya sebagai seorang wanita bukan seorang ibu

" Aku.. ak..kan mengganti bajuku " Lirih Minseok takut

" Tidak perlu "

" Benarkah ?"

" Eum , tapi cium aku " terang Luhan dengan seringainya

Minseok hanya berkedip lucu tanpa menjawab apapun , Membuat Luhan gemas dan berakhir Luhan yang semakin mendekatkan bibirnya

dan melumat bibir Minseok

" Buka bibirmu ini Minseok " Sela Luhan dengan mengelus bibir Minseok dengan ibu jarinya , minseok hanya bisa membuka bibirnya dan langsung diserang Luhan

Semula Luhan hanya mencium minseok dengan perlahan namun semakin lama malah semakin dalam dan intens

Membuat Minseok mengeluarkan lenguhannya lagi , Minseok menautkan tangannya di leher Luhan

Setelah dirasa Minseok membutuhkan oksigen Luhan pun melepas Ciumannya , Bibir Minseok sukses membengkak merah denfan sangat seksi , Luhan segera memeluk Minseok

" Saranghae " Bisik Luhan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Minseok

Minseok hanya memejamkan matanya dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Luhan

Minseok merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekan perutnya

apa itu

ia pun segera memegangnya dan dengan polosnya bertanya pada Luhan

" Lu ini apa "

" Euuh " Erang Luhan " Aku lelah tidurlah ini sudah menjelang pagi " Luhan pun melepas pelukan Minseok dan pergi kekamarnya , kamar mandi tepatnya , Duh Minseok kenapa harus memegangnya jadi semakin besar kan

Sedangkan Minseok segera mandi lagi karena ia merasa sangat kepanasan

setelah itu ia berbaring di ranjang dan bermain ponsel , mencari tau apa yang tadi membesar

" Uuhmm " Kagetnya lucu

" Luhan berhasrat ya " Lirihnya

ia pun malu dan melempar hpnya

XXX

Setelah Luhan menyelesaikan acara solonya ia tidak tidur , ia pergi ke club , pikirannya panas

dengan melihat tubuh minseok tadi ia sangat ingin membawa minsrok ke ranjang tapi tidak akan dia lakukan sebelum Minseok sendiri yang meminta

Ia berpikir begitu karena Minseok masih polos jadi harus pelan pelan mengajarinya

Otakmu Luhannnnn

Disana rupanya ada Chanyeol

" Kau kenapa kemari ?" keaal chanyeol

" Mianhae pestanya tiba tiba kuhentikan "

" Aku mengerti , tapi bagaimana dengan Zeyi , kenapa dia bisa datang ?"

Salhh satu penyebab Luhan menghentikan pestanya karena datang mantannya yang sudah menghianati Luhan , ia sangat membenci perempuan itu sampai ia tidak ingin melihat wajahnya

" Jangan sebut namanya didepanku " Erang Luhan

" Eum , lalu siapa perempuan dilantai atas tadi ?" Tqnya chanyeol lagi , benar benar kepo

" Bukan urusanmu " Bentak Luhan

" Aku mengerti " Jawab Chanyeol mengalah

" Bisa membantuku ?" tanya Luhan lagi

" Mwo ?"

" Dekati Baekhyun , aku tidak mencintainya , aku hanya mengganggapnya sebagai sahabatku , kau mengerti bukan , aku juga tau jika kau mencintainya , kita sebentar lagi lulus , aku akan memegang perusahaanku aku tidak mau dia terus menerus mengejarku "

" Aku memang mencintainya tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanua , keadaanmu yang tidak punya kekasihlah yang membuatnya berharap "

" aku memiliki kekasih " Bantah Luhan

" JINJJAAAA " Teriak chanyeol lostcontrol

" Eum " jawab Kuhan seadanya dengan menyesab Winenya

" Aku tidak percaya "

" Cks , kalau nanti kukenalkan jangan sampai kau terpesona "

" Ok , kapan kau akan memperkenakkannya ?"

" Saat Kelulusan nanti " Jawab Luhan seadanya

Yang hanya dijawab Chanyeol dengan menyodorkan gelasnya untuk bersulang dengan Luhan

Pagi menjelang pun mereka masih seria meminum winenya

XXX

Minseok terbangun siang hari , ia kaget ia tak pernah bangun sesiang ini , pukul 1 siang coba

Mimpi basah mungkin

ia pun segera mandi dan memasak karena rumah sepertinya sudah sangat bersih , mungkin semalam ada pelayan pikirnya

memasak seadanya yang ia bisa

setelah itu ia menuju kamar Luhan

namun ia tak mendapati Luhan disana karena kamarnya terbuka namun kosong

" Apa luhan marah ?" batinnya

" Sebaiknya aku menelevonnya "

iapun menelvon Luhan

satu kali tidak bisa

dua kali tidak bisa

tiga kali tidak bisa

empat kali

" _yobseo "_

Lu kau dimana ?"

" _Rumah teman waeo ?"_

Tidak Pulang ?"

" _Kesepian ?"_

Eum "

" _Jawab dengan jelas "_

Maaf menganggumu "

Minseok langsung mematikan televonnya ia tidak mau Membuat Luhan marah

Sedangkan Luhan hanya terkekeh ditempatnya , padahal Luhan sudah didepan rumah

" Aku pulang "

" Yaaak " teriak Minseok kaget

" Waeo ?" jawab Luhan seadanya

" kau berbohong "

" Eoh "

" Cks "

" Ma temani aku mandi "

" Shirreo "

" Wae ?"

" Shirreo " Teriak Minseok sembari berlari memasuki kamarnya

 ** _TBC ? End ?_**


End file.
